


We'll live through the scars this time.

by Perfectdream



Series: I'm drowning and you're stealing every breathe. [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Musician Luke, Sad Michael
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« On semble si heureux. », souffla Michael. Il y avait dans sa voix un trémolo qui annonçait une tempête. Ashton ne connaissait que trop bien ce ton. </p>
<p>« Michael... », commença Ashton. Son meilleur ami attrapa sa main dans la sienne l'intimant de ne pas continuer sa phrase. </p>
<p>« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Ca fait deux ans, Ash. Je devrais aller mieux, je devrais être heureux. Je pourrais lui apporter tellement plus si j'allais bien mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse le rendre son amour comme il le mérite. », marmonna Michael, trop blessé par ses propres paroles pour continuer son monologue. Ashton ferma les yeux une seconde, inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus. </p>
<p>« Michael, tu l'aimes autant que tu le peux. Il t'aime aussi. »</p>
<p>« Je sais. Mais est-ce que ça suffit ? », demanda Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll live through the scars this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon.... Voilà la suite de 'Holding on for dear life', parce que cet OS me tenait vraiment à coeur et qu'il me semblait qu'il manquait une suite. La voici donc :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Deux années étaient passées et tellement de choses avaient changées. Tellement de choses étaient toujours les mêmes. Parfois Michael se disait qu'il devait tirer un trait sur son passé et laisser tout derrière lui. C'était beaucoup plus facile à penser qu'à faire. Il lui arrivait aussi de s'arrêter dans ce qu'il faisait pour contempler la chance qu'il avait d'avoir quelqu'un comme Luke à ses côtés. Luke, qui maintenant vivait de sa musique : concerts, paroles, composition. Il était un nom montant de la scène musicale et Michael n'aurait pu être encore plus fier de lui qu'il ne l'était actuellement parce que Luke était exactement tout ce que Michael n'avait jamais su avoir besoin.

Ils n'avaient qu'à peine vingt ans, c'était tellement peu mais Michael le savait : il avait trouvé sa raison de se battre. Luke était sa force et sa faiblesse, sa chaleur et sa délivrance. Luke était son salut. Non parce qu'il l'aimait – ce qui déjà était d'une aide précieuse – mais parce que dans chacun de ses regards il glissait toute sa confiance, son admiration et son respect pour la vaillance dont Michael savait se montrer capable dans ses luttes quotidiennes contre la dépression.

On lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait toutes les raisons de se réjouir, et Michael en avait conscience. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas un remède contre la maladie. Savoir qu'il aurait du être heureux mais ne l'était pas n'aidait en rien.

 

«  **Michael ?**  », s'écria la voix d'Ashton, tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami viendrait à sa recherche dans le grand appartement dans lequel il vivait maintenant avec Luke. Ca avait été un grand pas pour le blond, de quitter ses parents et ses frères pourtant son besoin et son envie d'intimité avec son petit-ami avaient été plus pressant que le reste. Ben et Jack avaient pris un malin plaisir à faire des sous-entendus plus que salaces qui avaient fait rire Ashton et Calum ( enfin, jusqu'à ce que les sous-entendus soient tournés à leurs dépends du moins.).

 

«  **Oh, tu es là. J'ai utilisé ma clé.**  », annonça Ashton avant de venir embrasser le front de son ami, une main posée sur son épaule. «  **Tu vas bien ?**  ». Michael sourit mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas duper Ashton, tout comme il serait incapable de donner le change face à Luke quand ce dernier rentrerait dans la soirée.

 

«  **Je vais bien.**  », dit néanmoins Michael. Il essayait de se convaincre plus qu'autre chose. Ashton s'assit à côté de son ami, sur le bord du lit, puis déposa son regard sur ce que Michael tenait dans le creux de ses mains. Un cadre photo. Ashton dessina un des deux visages en souriant.

 

«  **Vous êtes magnifiques.**  », dit-il. La photo représentait Luke et Michael, enlacés sur un transat durant une de leurs sorties de groupes à la plage. Luke avait joué un gros concert la veille au soir et avait demandé à ses amis de l'accompagner au bord de l'eau pour se changer les idées et évacuer les restes de stress qu'il ressentait grandement. Ils avaient tous répondu présents. Après avoir nagé durant une heure, Luke était sorti, s'était assis sur un transat et avait attiré son petit-ami sur ses genoux, lui murmurant à l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait. Michael avait ri et Calum avait eu la présence d'esprit d'immortaliser ce moment.

 

«  **On semble si heureux.**  », souffla Michael. Il y avait dans sa voix un trémolo qui annonçait une tempête. Ashton ne connaissait que trop bien ce ton.

 

«  **Michael...**  », commença Ashton. Son meilleur ami attrapa sa main dans la sienne l'intimant de ne pas continuer sa phrase.

 

«  **Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Ca fait deux ans, Ash. Je devrais aller mieux, je devrais être heureux. Je pourrais lui apporter tellement plus si j'allais bien mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse lui rendre son amour comme il le mérite.**  », marmonna Michael, trop blessé par ses propres paroles pour continuer son monologue. Ashton ferma les yeux une seconde, inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus.

 

«  **Michael, tu l'aimes autant que tu le peux. Il t'aime aussi.**  »

 

«  **Je sais. Mais est-ce que ça suffit ?**  », demanda Michael. Ashton ouvrit la bouche sauf que sa réponse ne lui semblait plus si logique que cela une fois formée dans son esprit. L'amour était sensé être suffisant, mais l'était-ce réellement ?! Il connaissait la maladie de Michael, il l'avait connu durant de nombreuses années et il savait aussi à quel point Michael luttait contre cette maladie. De toutes ses forces. Ashton le savait. Luke aussi. Ils ne pouvaient qu'admirer sa volonté et sa vaillance face à cette dépression qui semblait vouloir saper toutes les fondations qu'il s’efforçait à construire jour après jour. Est-ce que l'amour que pouvait lui offrir Luke serait suffisant pour contrecarrer sa dépression ? Est-ce que l'amour pouvait être la seule cure à cette maladie ?! Ashton n'en savait rien ; malgré qu'il espérait de tout son c?ur.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  », souffla Ashton. «  **Je n'en sais rien mais j'ose espérer que oui. J'aime à croire que votre amour est plus fort que tout.**  », Michael haussa les épaules puis reposa le cadre. Il lui arrivait de se sentir perdu, de sentir que tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce qu'il attendait de lui-même était trop lourd pour lui. Aujourd'hui il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se glisser sous la couette et oublier que le monde continuait de tourner malgré tout, malgré lui.

 

«  **Michael...**  », souffla Ashton. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter, quoi dire qui pourrait combler ce vide immense qui avait toujours existé au fond de Michael. Il le prit simplement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les larmes de son meilleur ami ne se tarissent enfin. «  **Je suis attendu mais je peux annuler mon rendez-vous....**  », commença Ashton avant que Michael ne relève le visage vers lui.

 

«  **Non, s'il-te plait. Je me sentirais mal de savoir que tu es avec moi alors que tu as un rendez-vous.**  », répondit Michael, la voix tremblante. Ashton partit, le cœur lourd de culpabilité en sachant qu'encore une fois il ne pouvait être d'aucune aide. La seule chose qui le consolait était de savoir que Luke était en route vers leur appartement. Il avait pris sa demi-journée pour une raison particulière. Le bien-être de Michael passait avant tout le reste. Quand il poussa la porte d'entrée, les rideaux étaient tirés et son petit-ami était allongé sur le sofa, la couette recouvrant son corps recroquevillé. Luke eut la sensation de retourner deux ans en arrière, quand Michael avait eu une période plus que difficile et que son unique moyen de se sentir mieux était de s'allonger dans l'obscurité, espérant que l'absence de lumière effrayerait ses démons. Il avait tort. Luke déposa toutes ses affaires sur le sol pour s'agenouiller devant Michael, sa main dégageant les mèches de son visage.

 

«  **Oh, bébé.**  », souffla-t-il. Michael leva le regard vers lui, des larmes au coin des yeux. «  **Je suis là, mon amour.**  », rajouta Luke. Il caressa le visage de son petit-ami avec tendresse et douceur. Il était là et c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu faire. Dans ces moments Luke ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la haine envers les parents du jeune homme. Ils n'étaient pas responsables de tout mais ils étaient responsables de l'absence de fondations solides pour la vie de leur fils. Ils avaient sapé le peu de confiance qu'il avait eu le courage de nourrir. Et Luke les détestait pour cette raison. Ils auraient dû être plus, faire plus. Ils auraient dû sentir ce qui n'allait pas. Ils auraient dû l'aimer de façon inconditionnelle. Ils auraient dû.... Ils auraient dû croire en lui. L'abreuver de leur amour, de leur tendresse et de leur acceptation. Ils l'avaient uniquement nourri de mensonges, d'humiliation et de cette sensation qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour leur amour. Ils l'avaient privé de cette sensation de savoir qu'il avait un refuge quelque part dans le monde. Son seul refuge maintenant était cette grotte sombre au fond de son esprit dans laquelle il n'y avait que ténèbres, démons et colère. Michael n'avait pas de place et c'était ce qui enrageait Luke le plus. Michael n'avait plus la force d'attendre quoique ce soit des gens. Il n'avait plus le courage d'espérer. Il avait trop souvent été déçu. Il avait eu son cœur brisé tellement souvent qu'il ne prenait plus le risque d'aimer. Il y avait Ashton et Calum. Et il y avait Luke. Mais tout était différent quand Luke était concerné. Parce que Luke l'aimait. Luke était toujours là, il comprenait, il acceptait. Il l'aimait et c'était probablement l'idée la plus terrifiante que Michael pouvait avoir. Et s'il décevait Luke au point qu'il l'abandonne comme ses parents l'avaient fait ?! Il n'aurait plus l'envie de se battre si Luke partait parce que Michael l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Parce que Luke avait un sourire qui réchauffait son âme dans les moments les plus froids. Parce que Luke ravivait la flamme au creux de son ventre jusqu'à ce que Michael ait la sensation d'être en vie. Parce qu'avec Luke il avait appris à accepter son existence. Parce que Luke avait été là quand Michael avait refusé l'accès à qui que ce soit. Luke avait été là dans les pires moments, dans ces moments où Michael était tellement brisé que plus rien ne faisait sens. Luke avait été le seul à refuser de partir, à refuser de baisser les bras. Luke avait été le seul à croire qu'il pourrait un jour s'en sortir. Et si Luke partait alors tout aurait été inutile.

 

Le silence dans le salon était encore plus étouffant que l'obscurité autour d'eux. Luke avait l'impression de sentir des mains invisibles l'attirer dans le gouffre. Il ne pouvait pas de débattre avant d'être sûr que Michael lui tenait la main. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

 

«  **Michael... Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ?**  », demanda Luke. Il avait besoin de savoir si quelqu'un avait encore détruit l'homme qu'il aimait. Si ses parents avaient fait quelque chose.... Il ne répondrait plus de rien.

 

«  **Non.**  », souffla Michael, un sanglot s'échappant de sa gorge contre sa volonté. Luke fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait jamais vraiment ce qui déclenchait ces accès de vulnérabilité chez son compagnon mais, encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu la même enfance. Chaque critique ou insulte qu'il pouvait recevoir était contrebalancée par un amour mille fois plus grand. Ses frères, ses parents, ses amis, Michael. Il avait plus de choses pour lesquelles être reconnaissant que de raisons de douter. Michael ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Luke se leva pour préparer un thé. Michael avait besoin de boire quelque chose, il le savait. Quand il revint dans le salon, l'autre jeune homme était assis, les coudes sur les genoux et son visage enfoui dans ses mains, des plaintes douloureuses s'échappant de sa gorge à intervalles réguliers. Luke déposa la tasse sur la table basse, s'assit aux côté de son petit-ami et l'attira contre son torse. Il le tint serré contre lui.

 

«  **Michael. Je suis là, chéri. Je suis là.**  », souffla-t-il.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », dit Michael et Luke sentit au fond de lui ce qui allait arriver avant même que Michael ne le prononce. Il savait que cette crise était beaucoup plus sérieuse que celles qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers mois. Michael était en train de lâcher prise. «  **J'attends juste que tu me dises que tu pars.**  », confia finalement Michael, ses pleurs se faisant plus intenses une fois que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche. Luke ferma les yeux fortement pour ne pas crier, hurler ou même pleurer. Il avait les parents de Michael en horreur. Il avait peur. Peur de perdre Michael. Peur de ne pas trouver les mots. Peur de voir le garçon disparaître. L'âme de Michael s'étiolait lentement, Luke le savait.

 

«  **Je ne partirais pas, Michael. Je t'aime.**  », souffla Luke parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Michael le regarda bien en face.

 

«  **Et donc ?**  »

 

La question était légitime et pourtant elle blessa Luke plus profondément qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il aimait Michael, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?! L'amour n'avait jamais été une raison valable pour Michael. L'amour dont on l'avait privé et qui aurait le renforcer n'était maintenant que synonyme d'abandon et de détresse. Luke aurait dû le savoir. Aurait dû se rendre compte que ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Mais quels autres mots aurait-il pu employer ?! Qu'elle autre assurance pouvait-il offrir à Michael ?! Si l'aimer ne suffisait pas, qu'est-ce qui serait suffisant ?!

 

Luke se leva, un air décidé au visage. Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau puis s'approcha de nouveau de Michael.

 

«  **J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Quelque chose à te donner.**  », dit Luke. Il eut un petit sourire quand Michael essuya ses joues avec la manche de son sous-pull. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Luke sentit son cœur s'alléger légèrement quand, au fond des ténèbres présentes dans les prunelles émeraudes de son petit-ami il put apercevoir un infime éclat d'espoir. Tant que Michael pouvait espérer un minimum alors tout n'était pas perdu. Il était à genoux, son visage au niveau de celui de Michael. Il ouvrit sa main droite dans laquelle se tenait un écrin noir. Il souleva le couvercle.

 

«  **Je l'ai achetée il y a deux semaines mais je ne savais pas quand te la donner ni quand te faire ma demande. Michael, quand je dis que je suis là pour de bon, c'est une promesse que je te fais. Je t'aime. Je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas suffisant mais je n'ai rien de mieux à t'offrir. Rien de plus à te dire. Je t'aime. J'aime les parties les plus sombres de ton être. Je veux te donner mon amour, ma confiance, ma douceur, ma lumière pour qu'un jour des fleurs poussent même dans les recoins les plus sombres de ton âme. Je n'ai pas peur de l'obscurité, Michael. Je n'ai pas peur de tes ténèbres ni de tes démons. Je connais tout ça. Et je veux rester auprès de toi. Parce que je t'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça.**  », déclara Luke, espérant que ce serait suffisant. Michael ferma les yeux de longues secondes, sa respiration haletante.

 

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au moment où sa main se déposa sur le bras de Luke.

 

«  **Oui.**  »

 

Luke ne comprenait pas.

 

«  **Oui, je veux t'épouser, Luke.**  », répéta Michael. Parce que le mariage était pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Luke venait de jurer qu'il resterait malgré le pire et une infime partie du cœur de Michael se réchauffa. Luke resterait. Il venait de le promettre. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent rapidement. Michael s'assit sur les cuisses de son petit-ami. De son fiancé.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu es heureux ?**  », demanda Luke. C'était une habitude qu'il n'avait jamais perdue et il connaissait généralement la réponse de Michael.

 

«  **Je ne sais pas.**  »

 

Luke ne chercha pas plus loin, sa bouche se reposa sur celle de Michael tandis que ses mains redessinaient les formes du garçon. Il était tellement amoureux de lui, de son esprit, de sa force, de son courage. Il aurait pu écrire des centaines de ligne sur cet amour. A vrai dire il le faisait déjà en partie. La plupart de ses chansons ne parlaient que de Michael et du bonheur que le garçon lui apportait.

 

Michael retira le tee-shirt de Luke, ses mains fébriles quand il arriva aux boutons de son jean. Luke n'osait rien faire. Même après deux ans, Michael avait toujours du mal avec sa propre nudité. Surtout en plein jour. Les rideaux fermés ne laissaient passer que peu de lumière, suffisamment pour qu'ils parviennent à s'apercevoir. Luke pouvait voir les joues rouges de Michael, ses yeux cernés, ses lèvres gonflées. Il pouvait voir l'amour et la vie livrer bataille contre les méandres de la dépression. Il le voyait et il ne l'en aimait que plus. Une fois que Luke fut totalement nu Michael se leva pour retirer son jogging et son boxer, gardant son tee-shirt. Il reprit position sur les cuisses de Luke, ses bras autour de sa nuque.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », ne put retenir Luke parce que c'était tout ce qu'il savait actuellement. Il aimait Michael et pour lui c'était plus que suffisant. Michael l'embrassa en réponse. Leur envie était la même, leur besoin également. Luke avait envie de Michael en permanence. Michael avait besoin de sentir que les mots de Luke avaient une implication plus poussée que des paroles en l'air. Il avait besoin de s'unir à Luke, de le sentir au fond de lui.

 

Ils firent l'amour, Michael allongé sur le tapis du salon, Luke à genoux entre ses cuisses. Leurs mouvements étaient synchronisés, leurs respirations rapides et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade mais aucun d'eux n'aurait eu le cœur de s'en plaindre. Juste avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, Michael se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en interdisant à Luke de s'arrêter. Luke se pencha en avant pour croiser son regard.

 

«  **Michael ?**  »

 

«  **Tu m'aimes.**  », répondit Michael. Et finalement, pour la première fois, c'était suffisant. C'était assez. Luke l'aimait alors plus rien n'avait d'important. Ni ce qu'on ne lui avait jamais donné, ni ce qu'on lui avait pris, ce qu'on lui avait volé. Ni ce qu'il avait perdu. Il s'était battu et il s'en était sorti tout seul. Rien que ça était suffisant pour être fier de lui-même. Mais Luke l'aimait. Luke connaissait et aimait tout de lui. Luke chérissait même ses faiblesses. Une nouvelle roula sur la joue de Michael. «  **Tu m'aimes.**  », répéta-t-il parce qu'il y croyait. Il venait de le comprendre.

 

Il méritait qu'on l'aime même quand il luttait. Même quand il trébuchait. Même quand il baissait les bras. Il méritait qu'on l'aime et il méritait qu'on lui donne sa chance. Il avait le droit au bonheur.

 

«  **Demande-le moi.**  », souffla Michael après avoir éjaculé. Luke reprit sa respiration avant de parler.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu es heureux ?**  »

 

«  **Oui. Je t'aime. Nous allons nous marier.**  ».

 

Ils allaient se marier. Ils allaient s'offrir ce que personne ne voulait leur donner.

 

Leur mariage fut célébré avec leurs amis et familles – les parents de Michael ne vinrent pas mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que ses autres parents furent présents. Avant de se rendre à la réception Ashton leur demanda de le rejoindre au magasin de disques où il travaillait toujours. Debout face au mur du fond, Ashton tenant la main de Calum, Luke tenant celle de Michael.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce tu voulais nous montrer ?**  », demanda Luke, perplexe. Les yeux de Calum brillaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Michael fut le premier à s'en rendre compte, ses doigts se resserrant autour de ceux de Luke. Il tendit le doigt. Là, sur le mur se trouvait la jaquette du premier album de Luke, avec son nom en lettres blanches. Luke venait d'être placé sur le mur des grands noms de la musique. En tout cas ceux qu'eux considéraient comme les grands noms.

 

«  **Ashton.**  », souffla Luke, l'émotion trop grande dans sa voix pour dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

 

«  **Tu as ta place ici.**  », contra Ashton en s'éloignant. Michael et Luke restèrent pour contempler la nouvelle photographie.

 

«  **Une chose est sûre maintenant.**  », confia Luke. «  **Une des personnes de ce mur est fière de toi.**  »

 

Michael ne le contredit pas. Il sourit. Il était sous la pluie et il souriait. Parce que finalement, l'amour était suffisant. Le bonheur était permis, même aux personnes brisées. Parce qu'il avait tenu bon et que la vie l'en avait récompensé.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
